Fire Emblem
by Flaming Wheels
Summary: Fire Emblem, with a twist, but the same storyline. R&R! NOW! ...please?


Hi. Just so you know, this my first story, so go easy on me. Actually, you know what? You can flame me all you want, doesn't matter to me. Anyway, this story is chronicling the story, from on the field, to in between battles. Don't like, don't read. This story WILL have romances (No yaoi or yuri, sorry.), AND some character deaths. So, yeah. Start the story.

Note: The script won't be word for word, but does it really matter? I didn't think so. Also, words like _this_ are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Fire Emblem nor the characters, items, levels, or anything else. They all belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Prologue

A Girl From The Plains

Lyn woke up a morning, tired as ever. "Uh, I wanna sleep more." So she did, for 4 more hours, but when she woke up again, she finally got up. She did the usual, shower, got dressed and had breakfast. Her life was very lonely; she was one of the sole survivors from a raid by bandits, a band of deadly bandits known as the infamous Taliver Bandits. "Oh yeah, I have to train... again." As soon as the attack, she started training the next day and continued for every day continuing.

When she went outside, she then started slashing the trees. She always did this. But this time, after the very first slash, the sword broke in half. "Fuck! That was my lucky one too!" She then went to get the head of the sword, when she tripped over a huge rock. She then turned around and saw that is was a person. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! THE PART OF THE SWORD MUST HAVE HIT HIM!" But then she checked his body for the part, or a bloody scar. (No pun intended.) But then, she saw neither scars nor a hilt of a sword. She then turned around and saw it sticking out of a squirrel. Looking around, making sure that the person was unconscious or asleep, and made sure that no one else was there. She then took both parts of the sword, stuffed them under her bed, buried the remains of the squirrel and took the stranger indoors.

She checked for breath and found none. Officially freaking out, she checked for a pulse and found a weak one. She then performed CPR (NOTHING HAPPENED!) and found that he was alive, but still unconscious. She then sighed, of relief, of course and went to wash her mouth. Who knows what was in his mouth before she found him. After doing so, she went to check on him.

The boy then started to wake up slowly but surely. He then tried to remember what happened. He then got it. How about we go on the first flashback, hm?

FLASHBACK

"And... checkmate!" Mark had just won the international chess tournament. Afterwards, he used the money for supplies. Why did he need the supplies? For his journey, of course! Mark had decided to become a tactician... by trade. If he could be good at ordering little pieces of wood against an opponent, why couldn't he do it in real life? Then again, the stakes had become higher, as now he couldn't just sacrifice someone, could he? He then left with his supplies and license of trade, only to be found by a group dressed in black.

"Uh excuse me," asked Mark, "I was wondering if you can move out of the way, if you can." In response, some advanced on him with swords, lances and axes withdrawn. Mark seeing this, started to back up slowly. "Uh then again, its okay, I'll just go the other way." Only to walk into a man mounted on a horse. He knew about all the weapons and kinds of fighters. Right now, he was being faced by soldiers, brigands, and knights. And their leader was a Paladin. He was scared, and tried his best to hide it. He actually did a good job. "Sorry," the leader started, "but you're not going anywhere." He tried to run, but two troubadours caught him. They asked him to become a tactician for their group. They were a brutal group, and Mark learned the hard way. Very hard, actually. Like their hammers. When they were done, they covered up the scars with something so toxic that it's all too shocking to say in this story. It's only rated T, you know. Anyway, then they left him in the fields, who then was found the next day by a young lady.

END FLASHBACK

He then got up and was like "Where am I?" He then looked around and saw the young girl who saved his life. "Uh excuse me," Mark was very polite you know. "if you don't mind me asking, where are we and who are you?" Lyn was shocked to see him get up, but replied none the less. "My name is Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're in a house in the plains of the Sacae." "Lorca? Where have I heard that name before...? Anyway, um do you know where my backpack is?' Apparently, he had noticed that his backpack was off his back. Lyn then gave it to him. "I didn't take anything." He looked through and saw that everything was in order. "Okay great."

Outside, Lyn could hear people talking. "Excuse me; I have to go see something." "Go ahead." She sneaked outside without making a noise. She looked over the hill and saw... "Bandits!" She went inside and took an Iron Sword and two Packs of Vulnerary. She then was speaking to Mark. "What's the rush? And why do you have those?" "They're some bandits outside, I'll take them. You stay here." Right before she could leave, Mark called out to her. "Wait! I can help!" She then looked at him. "You can fight?" "Well no... But I'm a tactician by trade!" "You are? Well, why didn't you say anything? Come on, let's go!" She then dragged him out the door. He then sighed. The day was going to be long.

&BATTLE& (Sorry, I need cool borders for battles and flashbacks.)

"Guide my sword Mark." "You got it! Approach the enemy!" She did so, only to have the enemy advance as well. "Attack!" _Wow, he takes this seriously! What spunk!_ Lyn then attacked him. She got the first strike and nearly took him out, but then he attacked and nearly took him out. She then got the second strike, aka the winning blow. But, she was damaged badly. "Move towards the enemy, but not to close, and heal yourself!" She quickly obliged. The last enemy didn't move, apparently, he was comfy. She then attacked and nearly took him out. However, she was just a notch away from death. "Mark! If I don't survive, I want you to run away! Escape! You can help someone else. I am just a plainswoman." "No, I won't abandon you. Friends don't do that." Lyn then smiled and looked head on at the enemy with determination. "I'm sorry, did I introduce myself yet? My name is Batta the Beast! Don't like it, doesn't matter, as you'll die in a few minutes." Batta swung his axe, and missed completely. Lyn then scored a critical hit to his weak spot, his left leg. He then fell over dead. "We did it Mark!" "Yes! My first successful battle!" "Let's go to my house." They then left, ate dinner and went to sleep.

&BATTLE OVER AND WON&

"Mark... Mark." Mark was sleeping, keyword being was. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" "Um, Mark." "Huh! Oh, hey Lyn what's up?" "I was wondering... if I could go with you on your journey." "...you're joking, right?" But her face showed sincerity and honest...ness. Yeah. That. Anyway, "Uh, shouldn't you ask you're parents first?" Right after he said it, he could tell it was the wrong thing to say. "Remember when you said you heard the name Lorca before?" Mark nodded. "Well, that was because of the raid by the Taliver bandits." Mark then gasped. "I remember that!" "Yeah, well I was one of the only survivors." "...You're trying to avenge them, aren't you?" "Actually, yes." "...then, let's go." Lyn was happy. "Really?" "Sure, for your parents.' "Let's go!" "Aren't you going to pack?' What are you talking about? I have everything I need on me right now!" _She travels light._ They left that same day.

Well, that's it. Be sure to review!


End file.
